wearepokemonvprpfandomcom-20200214-history
Cronus and Gideon
Cronus and Gideon were a pair of Scyther living in Apple Woods. Driven to violence by schizophrenia, Gideon intimidated Cronus into aiding him with a series of murders in the woods over a period of several months. Altercation The two Scyther were first seen harassing a Chikorita, they were in the middle of threatening her when the party of Jason, Kara, and Laharl came across the scene. The Scyther were quickly dispatched by the trio; Laharl drove his sword into Gideon's skull, killing him instantly, while Cronus was nearly killed by Kara's Stone Edge. Thanks to a chance encounter with Suicune and a desperate plea, he was taken to the Wigglytuff Guild for treatment. Wigglytuff Guild In the care of the Guild, Cronus gave his side of the incident to Leo, defending his and Gideon's actions as a means to survival in the dungeons. Initially, he had trouble accepting that Pokémon could cooperate in a society like Treasure Town, hindered even more by his bitterness over his weaker state. As he spent more time in the Guild, and his health continued to improve, however, he became more accepting of the idea, and ultimately stayed in the town after he returned to more or less full health. For the next several months, Cronus tried to adapt to a life in the town and put his past behind him; he spent most of his time aiding the Guild in day-to-day business to repay their kindness. However, after the Guild had recovered from earlier disasters, Leo and Talon followed through on the incident and arrested Jason, who requested an opportunity to confront the Scyther over what had really happened. While he wanted to avoid admitting to the specifics of their threats to the Chikorita, he didn't want Jason to take the brunt of the blame, and agreed with his release. Death In the aftermath of the confrontation, Cronus hoped to contact Jason and privately ask him for a chance to put his old life behind him, but these plans never came to fruition; later that night, as he left for Spinda's Café, he encountered and was killed by an unrecognizable Laharl. Undeath Both Scythers were reanimated during Giratina's uprising. Cronus ended up a threat to two different scavenging parties, thanks to Morning Sun accelerating his recovery time between the battles; after Jason's death, the two of them ended up able to converse. Once the zombies were resurrected, Cronus turned himself in to the Guild, and was ultimately jailed. A Red Letter Day At the same time, Gideon used his resurrection to continue where he left off, planning to kick his return off with a large number of murders; accidentally directed to Treasure Town, he murdered an associate of Shilk's before being apprehended by Jason. Unfortunately, the Grovyle injured himself during the process; when they passed by the evidence room, Gideon noticed Cronus' Metal Coat among the items, and used the injury to pull away and sneak it into his holding cell. Later on, he was able to use it and the murder of a Simisear inmate to evolve into a Scizor, proceeding to break out and attempt to break Cronus out. When the Scyther refused, he left the town and returned to the woods, leaving a trail of bodies behind for Jason and Nightshade to discover. The Scizor made good on his plans, and they found the beginning of his carnage; with the scattering of corpses and blood, the forest's remaining residents would soon evacuate to elsewhere. As the Grovyle and Absol left to begin rounding up a hunting party, Jacollo tried to solve the problem by promising to train him, making him an even better killer. Hunt Jason easily got Cronus' assistance in putting a stop to Gideon once more; a group consisting of them with Flygon, Leo, Luka, and Shilk was soon formed. The Scizor managed to cause several injuries within the party, but Jason ultimately brought him down with a bullet through the mouth. Some weeks after the fight, Cronus was released on parole for his apparent reformation. Miscellaneous Bullshit * Cronus is a Greek name derived from the verb "to cut". * Gideon is a Hebrew name meaning "hewer". * Cronus is timid but likes to fight. * Gideon is adamant and likes to thrash about. Category:Characters